How To Be A Heartbreaker
by lowlizah
Summary: Based on Marina and the Diamonds "How To Be A Heartbreaker." I recommend going to my tumblr to read it as it should be because this is edited.


**Song:** How To Be A Heartbreaker

**A/N:** So I apparently wrote this when I was drunk Saturday night wallowing in MCR tears and I just now found it. I had the lyrics in a doc because I was going to do it anyway since I saw a few people wanted it. So here… My drunken ramblings that probably make no sense but I am proud of myself for having magnificent typing skills and being able to string words together to form a story while intoxicated… I'll go ahead and apologize now. _  
_

**EDIT:** So fanfiction . net is a piece of shit, I really need to get someone to send me an AO3 invite, and I had to edit the story to remove the song lyrics; the line breaks are where lyrics should be. So if you want to read the story as it should be go to my tumblr: lowlizah . tumblr post / 46293392328 /

* * *

Sebastian laughed as he downed the shot of tequila and followed it by licking the salt off of the guy's collarbone then took a lime wedge from another guy's mouth, biting into it so the juice squirt between their sealed lips before he pulled away pulling the lime slice from his mouth. He licked his lips and winked at salt guy while lime boy motioned to the bartender.

"You're really good at this?" he said. "Wanna go again?"

He could already feel a strong buzz going on and Sebastian knew that it wouldn't be long before the shot hit him. "Just a beer," he told the tender. He had to get back to the dorms and not getting caught would work out better if he wasn't drunk. Tipsy? Most definitely.

* * *

Sebastian didn't know how the fuck it happened. Though now he really has a better understanding of people who say 'it just happened' with mystified and confused expressions. He has plenty of friends but he had only had one best friend in his life and he had quickly become his first boyfriend then promptly became an ex.

Yet once his attention was called to it in the form of Jeff asking a random personal question about the Warbler Captain and Sebastian was the only one to know the answer. It was also when he realized that the friendship feelings weren't the only thing there.

"What movie are we going to go see? Since it's your turn," Hunter asked one day before French class. Every Friday night they went out for a dinner and a movie. One would pick the movie and the other would pick the place they ate. That along with what happened with Jeff made him realize that his friendship with Hunter was different from any friendship he ever had before. To where he actually stopped going out on Friday nights because that became his and Hunter's 'bro night.'

Call him a pessimist but there was no way this was going to end well.

* * *

"Hey going out?"

Sebastian glanced at his roommate before nodding his head and turning back to the mirror where he was examining two shirts to decide on what to wear.

"Wear the navy shirt," Hunter said as he sat down on his bed and began removing his shoes and outerwear.

Sebastian finished getting ready and as he was about to walk out Hunter called after him, "Text me if you need me to come get you or something." It was the same thing he heard every time he was going out. He had even tested it out once. Hunter snuck out at 3 in the morning and picked him up from some guy's apartment then managed to sneak them both back in.

* * *

Sebastian was great at the game. He knew all the tricks to picking guys up and therefore letting himself get picked up. He knew better than to get in a relationship. Love was as foreign a concept to him as monogamy. Most kids learned that from watching their parents and other healthy relationships growing up.

His parents divorced when he was 10 and before then they both lived separate lives, which included seeing several other people. Sure they love him but as a prize, as a possession, something to show off when needed but easily stored away when not. The only person who loved him growing up was the nanny he had until he was 8 and that changed when he learned she was paid. She was let go and after her nannies didn't last longer than a few months.

* * *

He knew this was trouble. The feeling in his chest he got whenever he saw Hunter, whenever Hunter was looking at him, whenever Hunter smiled at him. The tightening of his stomach when he thought about the other male and the peace that would wash over him when he was in Hunter's company and how he never wanted that feeling to go away.

His heart would race and his breath would catch. He preened under Hunter's attention and loathed when it was taken away.

* * *

After his realization he became more guarded. What's worse, Hunter knew it. He could see it and sense it. The change in their relationship, the change in Sebastian and he quickly adapted to it. It was probably his military training but he knew precisely when to push and crack Sebastian out it so that they fell back into their old relationship of teasing and flirting and coyness and friendship.

Hunter knew when to back off and leave Sebastian be. Hunter could fucking read him like a book; or rather as if Hunter had read the Sebastian Basil Smythe operations manual. Hunter knew when to push past Sebastian defense and when to push against them. What's more, Hunter knew when to let Sebastian be. He knew exactly what to say and when to say it.

* * *

Sebastian was no virgin. Everyone knew this fact. Yet people always seem to overlook how much he got around. It might have been the fact that they were all drunk, that usually seems to be when the truth starts flowing, but that Dalton party the free flowing alcohol got people talking.

He overheard enough to know exactly what people thought of him when they thought he wasn't listening and while he usually didn't care what people thought about him, these where his teammates; the people that were his friends. He went off on his own for a while and of course who should find him but Hunter. Sebastian didn't know why he did it but as Hunter was forcing it out of him with the powers on Hunter had over him, they somehow ended up kissing.

Sebastian wasn't sober enough to remember who made the first move only that someone did and they were kissing. The only thing he could vividly remember was the kissing. The way Hunter kissed the feel of his lips, the taste, along with the lust blown in Hunter's pupils as they parted and proceed to wordless promise to never bring that moment up again as neither knew how it happened.

* * *

Sebastian knew how to charm the people he met that needed to be charmed. All the Dalton professors loved him, even the Headmaster, all despite that slushie fiasco. Of course that didn't mean he got off completely scot-free. He was verbally reprimanded and his position as Warbler Captain was stripped of him, though there was no mark on his record so everything worked out well for him.

He just had to go to the Andersons and let them know he was sorry, which he really was, and felt awful, which he really did, in the most contrite and meek way possible. His father took care of things on the legal end in case they still decided to press charges but that wasn't necessary as after his father and Mr. Anderson had a private conversation the whole matter was dropped.

His father still punished him but that was something that was a trail of thought that best remained in the past never to be thought of or remembered and that was only because his parents knew what a marvelous actor he was, seeing as he learned from them.

* * *

Though he didn't date and never became exclusive that didn't mean others thought the same. Sebastian knew how to make people fall in love with him. He knew how to become everything they wanted to get exactly what he wanted. That was the name of the game wasn't it? Why risk getting your heartbroken for something that didn't exist?

* * *

Goddamn Hunter!

Why did he have to meet every single one of Sebastian's turn ons? Even in the ways he was fucking annoying, Sebastian found them easy to overlook and like Hunter in spite of all those imperfections that others groaned and griped about in the Warbler Captain.

Hunter was driven and smart. He was exactly like Sebastian while still being different enough that they balanced each other out. The other Warblers preferred to deal with them as a pair than apart; in fact, that was their strategy once they figured it out. They fucking called them 'mom' and 'dad' behind their backs!

And if he and Hunter were fighting they would steer clear, knowing eventually they would work it out. The most the two captains had gone without speaking was 8 days and by the end of the eighth day, they had couldn't even remember what they were fighting about. They just knew that they wanted the other person to be the first to break the silence. That was when the other Warblers would step in and do something that would get them back where they should be.

* * *

When he heard about Blaine cheating on Kurt, Sebastian knew. He would take his apparently love for Hunter to the grave. Keeping his distance from Hunter didn't work. It ended up hurting him too much so they were back to their normal pattern of each day ending with Sebastian falling a little more.

Perfect little Blainers a cheater despite the actual genuine love he and Kurt shared. Nick and Jeff were the next best thing he had in what a healthy relationship should be like and they were currently on the outs because they had taken sides in the Kurt and Blaine drama that were not the same side.

Seeing that devastation and heartache made it clear he never wanted to experience that. No this was an instance where they took the risk where he was playing it safe.

* * *

When he realized that the hook-ups and partying stopped being fun and he was simply doing it for the sake of doing it that was when he knew there was a problem. Every guy he would compare to Hunter. He would note the differences and find them lacking.

The kisses were wrong. The conversations a chore. The sex always left him with the feeling that something was missing. It wasn't that he no longer knew how to have a good time and party, no. The Dalton party he went to last weekend proved that he still had it in him. He could drink and have fun with the best of them. The guy's parents were out of town so he had the seniors over and even the Crawford girls were there.

Even Hunter had let lose, drinking with the rest of them, and getting in on the stupid games of Truth or Dare and Spin the Bottle. That was when they had their second 'never to be mentioned' kiss that had the Crawford girls stop trying to get in Hunter's pants and some Dalton boys exchanging money.

* * *

"Sebastian," Hunter said quietly. "You have to talk to me."

Sebastian kept his eyes on the floor. His heart was beating like a jack-hammer inside of his chest, a cold sweat had overcome him and he felt like he was going to be sick or pass out. He had to know though. He just had to.

"What if," his voice was shaky and uncertain, so far from his usually confident cockiness, "What if," he began again his voice cracking, "What if I told you," he paused to curl further in on himself. "What if I told you I thought I was falling in love with you?"

Silence then,

"I would say I'm already there," Hunter replied coming right up to the other male, "ready to catch you." He grinned a little then opened his arms and waited patiently with an uncertain look in his eyes.


End file.
